


Containment Escape

by bonesofether



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, NSFW, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: When one of the creatures kept in containment escapes, Brainstorm finds himself the target and unwilling host to its carnal intents.





	Containment Escape

There was the sound of shattering glass, and Brainstorm pivoted around quickly just in time to see two tentacles, still dripping with the viscous holding tube fluid, shoot towards him. Ventilation hitching in a gasp, Brainstorm staggered back to try and hit the alarm button on the main console panel, but the tentacles were faster. They coiled around the scientist’s ankles and yanked him to the floor. The impact sent Brainstorm’s tools flying in every direction across the floor and rattled the flier’s thoughts.

With a short grunt from the impact, Brainstorm worked to get his systems back to coherency. His vision kept blacking in and out as his optics struggled to refocus, and he was vaguely aware of the feelings of something slimy, smooth, and warm working their ways up both his legs.

By the time Brainstorm’s systems had managed to reboot themselves to proper working condition, one of the tentacles used a tip to press up against the scientist’s interface panel. The sensation startled Brainstorm enough that he made a yelp, reaching down to try and pull the two tentacles off of him.

In the back of his mind, Brainstorm was trying to figure out a way to stop the creature completely. It had displayed a considerable degree of sentience, and while the creature hadn’t been able to speak, per say, it had responded to certain stimuli. Furthermore, the creature had exuded some sort of pheromone that would cloud the senses and muddle thoughts. It also had more than two tentacles, and Brainstorm worried what would happen if it was able to use more than the two already on him.

He didn’t have to worry long.

A third tentacle immediately flicked out to grab Brainstorm’s right hand, then another to grab the left. Ventilation racing, already starting to feel the first hints of the pheromone, Brainstorm struggled against his newfound bonds. Much to his dismay, the creature was far stronger than it appeared.

“Release me this instant!” Brainstorm protested, even though he highly doubted shouting at the creature would do any good. “Get your slimy appendages off of me!”

As though picking up on where the sound was coming from, another tentacle rose up and snaked towards Brainstorm’s face. With a disgusted noise, Brainstorm jerked his helm away, only to have the tentacle wrap around it and force his gaze forward. He found himself staring at the end of the tentacle wrapped around his helm, and, after a brief pause, it moved forward and effortlessly flicked away Brainstorm’s faceplate.

Alarmed at his exposed face, Brainstorm redoubled his efforts to try and escape. His wings beat frantically and he bucked with all his might to try and break free. It was all in vain, and the scientist scowled at the tentacle in front of him.

“I’ll have yo-urlk!”

Brainstorm’s protest was cut off when the tentacle effortlessly slid into the mech’s mouth, pressing against his glossa and causing fluid to well up at his lips. Though he started to gag, Brainstorm was surprised to find that the viscous fluid coating the tentacles tasted…sweet. He tried to move his head away, but Brainstorm’s motions were slowing and becoming weaker.

“Hhhn! Hhhn…hhhn…” Brainstorm’s optics flickered and his jaw slackened a slight degree as a sudden wash of relaxation and almost euphoria washed, no, flooded over him. Somewhere, in the back of his thickly muddled thoughts, Brainstorm recognized that the pheromone was a sort of mating pheromone. “Hhaahh…”

When there was another feeling of a tentacle pushing up against his interface panel, Brainstorm felt no need to resist. His panel slid away effortlessly, with the scientist actually lifting his hips up as much as he could as heat rose up between his legs. He bucked when he felt the tentacle began to work up and down between the folds of his valve and along his anterior node.

Slime and lubricant began to well up rapidly at the entrance of Brainstorm’s valve, and the scientist, now thoroughly subdued, groaned against the tentacle slowly sliding in and out of his open mouth. His optics continued to flicker, the ceiling above him going in and out of focus. Ventilation coming out in pants, Brainstorm writhed as he tried to keep up with the motions of the tentacle between his legs.

After a few moments, as though satisfied with its work thus far, the tentacle began to push into Brainstorm’s valve. The mix of lubricant and slime provided a relatively effortless entry, and Brainstorm groaned audibly as the walls of his valve were parted and he felt the tentacle enter him. His hands worked against the tentacles holding them, but it was no longer in a bid to get free.

Amidst his swirling thoughts, Brainstorm was aware that the tentacle inside him was swelling, pushing against his valve walls with its growing girth. Another, louder groan, rumbled up from Brainstorm’s vocalizer, before evolving into a whine as the first, small ripples of pain began to flicker up through his systems.

The pain was short lived, however, and quickly disappeared as the tentacle returned to a far more pleasurable size. An almost drunken chuckle managed to escape Brainstorm’s full mouth, and he relaxed as best he could, helpless against the creature’s ministrations. The tentacle inside him was writhing around in a manner that was notching up the scientist’s overload charges, and Brainstorm was vaguely aware that the creature was going to make him overload. Whether it was intentional or not, he didn’t know.

“Hhh…hhh…!” Brainstorm bucked as his overload charges notched up again, and his fluid slick thighs trembled as he tried to urge the tentacle on. No longer able to care, he just wanted to overload.

The creature, however, seemed to have other ideas, and the tentacle inside Brainstorm began to engorge again, but less than before. Groaning, Brainstorm doubled over as much as he could, trying to work himself up and down the tentacle, but unable to really gain any traction. It was only when he felt the engorgement of the tentacle seem to slide along the inside of his valve that Brainstorm realized…

Oh…oh, that was it. That was what the creature had intended to do with Brainstorm.

The first egg slid into Brainstorm’s warm, wet valve, deposited deep inside. Had he had his senses about him, Brainstorm would have fought violently against the intrusion, but now, he simply tried to relax as much as his heated and tense frame would allow. He arched his back as he felt the tentacle inside him engorge once again, the sensation of another, orb-shaped egg sliding along his valve walls before being laid.

Fortunately, the sensations were just as tantalizing, and Brainstorm felt his ventilation begin to pick up as his overload charges were continually fed and coaxed towards climax. He wasn’t sure how the creature would react to him overloading while it was laying eggs within him, but he couldn’t really do much about it, either. He couldn’t and didn’t want to do anything about it.

Groaning and beginning to tremble, Brainstorm realized he was going to overload. Ventilation speeding up, lubricant welling up rapidly in his valve, the scientist bucked in reflex as his overload charges snapped free. Valve walls rhythmically tensing around the tentacle, urging another egg into him, Brainstorm made a strangled cry of erotic delight as he overloaded. Excess lubricant spurted around the tentacle inside him and along his thighs, and the scientist shuttered his optics as he rode out his overload’s throes.

Overload subsiding and senses slowly returning, Brainstorm could feel his valve was fuller with eggs, as the creature hadn’t stopped laying them. If anything, his overload only seemed to have prompted it to lay more.

It was then that Brainstorm saw another tentacle move towards him and begin to rub and tease at his anterior node. With a loud groan and another drunken chuckle, Brainstorm relaxed as he felt his overload charges coaxed along once again.


End file.
